


as torres cantaram, e eu chorei

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Epistolário, F/M, Não-compatível com "The Husbands of River Song"
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Acho que aprendi, agora. Por mais que você tente, não dá para correr para sempre.





	as torres cantaram, e eu chorei

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa fic em 2014, antes do episódio 'The Husbands of River Song' existir. A história se passa, teoricamente, entre os momentos Ponds-Clara, mais especificamente depois daquele minisódio do primeiro encontro da River e do Doctor. Possui referências a "Silence in the Library" e "Forest of the Dead". Possui spoilers de toda a era River (existente até 2014, ofc).
> 
> O aviso "major character death" só está ali porque a história é basicamente uma carta do Doctor para a River depois que ela morre, a história não descreve a morte.

“ _Suponho que você soubesse que estava na hora. Na minha hora. Hora de vir para a biblioteca._ ”

 

O novo corte de cabelo e o terno deviam ter sido um sinal. Você devia ter visto que, apesar do sorriso bobo em meu rosto, eu não queria que você se entusiasmasse com a ideia de visitar Darillium. Eu esperava que você desse seu sorriso de lado, dissesse que a ideia parecia ótima, mas que tinha outro lugar em mente, uma aventura especial em algum lugar que você visitara e queria que eu conhecesse.

Suponho, no entanto, que a perspectiva de visitar o lugar que eu sempre prometi que ia te levar — as torres musicais — te deixou feliz demais para que eu me permitisse mudar de ideia assim que me arrependi de oferecer. E eu soube, lá no fundo, que não tinha como escapar da situação.

Eu já vinha fazendo planos para tentar evitar aquele acontecimento. Eu queria, de alguma maneira, modificar a sua morte sem modificar a nossa situação. O tempo pode ser reescrito, sim, mas eu queria reescrevê-lo de forma a dar-nos um final feliz. Era um dilema paradoxal, entenda, e tinha muito mais da filosofia do tempo do que eu gostaria que tivesse.

Você não imagina quantas vezes eu sucumbi à raiva, ou ao desespero. Quantas vezes eu desejei simplesmente aparecer por lá, com a minha TARDIS, salvar sua vida como um príncipe encantado e deixar para trás minha décima encarnação, estupefata.

Mas eu percebi que qualquer mínima mudança naquele acontecimento modificaria grandes coisas em nossa relação. Eu sabia que  _ele_ — aquela versão de mim que não te conhecia, e quem eu desejei tantas vezes ser novamente só para poder esperar conhecê-la e passar algum tempo contigo —, só começara a confiar em você quando acordou algemado. Quando percebeu que você daria sua vida, sem pestanejar, para salvá-lo (e evitar que ele próprio morresse para salvar todo mundo, como você sabia que aconteceria!).

Ele não admitiria, mas a sua coragem o impressionou.

Doce River, filha dos Ponds. A sua coragem nunca deixou de me impressionar. Quando você tentou me matar, e então quando doou sua energia para salvar a minha vida. Quando permaneceu forte, presa por um crime que não cometeu, e então quando perdeu seus pais e não derramou uma lágrima na minha frente, mesmo que eu soubesse que estava ferida.

Eu te impus uma vida de aventuras, e você aceitou seu fardo sem reclamar ou me culpar por ele. Fui egoísta demais ao não querer perdê-la, mesmo que soubesse que sua morte era iminente. A simples perspectiva de poder mudar o fato de tê-la conhecido — e amado! — amarrava meus movimentos; queimava meu sangue como veneno!

Então quando chegamos a Darillium e você se entusiasmou com a beleza do planeta, eu sorri. Te mostrei tudo o que eu sabia, enquanto meus corações se despedaçavam aos poucos. Saber de antemão o que aconteceria não diminuiu nem um pouco a dor que cada segundo daquele último encontro causava em minha alma envelhecida.

Eu segurei sua mão com mais força do que deveria, porque cada uma daquelas vezes poderia ser a última. Eu te beijei sob o céu da manhã e sob o calor dos dois sóis alaranjados, e então sob as estrelas. Eu te prometi, mesmo sabendo que era mentira, que um dia te levaria a cada um daqueles sistemas. Você conhecia as regras, amor, ouvira-as sendo repetidas por mim várias vezes.

A primeira delas era também a mais verdadeira (e, talvez, a única verdade absoluta dentre todas as verdades que eu já disse): O Doutor mente.

E eu mentia, não só para você, mas também para mim. Mentia dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e que tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo, fingindo que não sabia que cada segundo a mais que eu passava com você era também um segundo a menos do nosso tempo juntos.

Fingindo que não me sentia como se o relógio estivesse em contagem regressiva, e que o segundo zero também era o segundo que eu te veria pela última vez.

As torres cantaram e, como eu sabia que aconteceria, algumas lágrimas desceram por meu rosto. A música era linda, mas não era nisso que eu estava pensando. Era em você. No seu futuro.

Você me deu um último beijo, que acabou exatamente com a última nota (um sinal, talvez). Você sorriu antes de perceber meus olhos, mas quando me perguntou o que tinha acontecido, eu respondi que não era nada e sorri também. Você devia ter notado, River, ali, que tinha alguma coisa errada. Devia ter me obrigado a falar e mudar tudo o que aconteceu.

Devia ter me dado a permissão para reescrever nosso tempo, permissão para quebrar a promessa silenciosa que me fiz naquele dia fatídico de meu passado — e seu futuro — quando me disse que não me atrevesse a modificar nossa história. Nem uma linha.

Só não era justo que eu tivesse que te perder duas vezes, droga!

Quando você me pediu para voltarmos para a TARDIS, eu não estava pronto. Como poderia?

Você não sabe, mas eu me culpo por não ter ficado mais um tempo ou aproveitado nosso encontro como devia. Todos os “ses” que eu sei que eram possíveis me atormentam todos os dias, antes de dormir. Naquele momento, porém, eu não consegui te explicar porque não queria ir embora, então assumi meu comportamento infantil e você concordou em ficar mais um pouco. Queria prorrogar nosso encontro, mesmo que eu soubesse que uma ideia brilhante não surgiria nesses últimos segundos.

O que não me impedia de ter esperanças...

… e de vê-las estilhaçadas quando finalmente voltamos, e meu tempo acabou. Três, dois, um. Eu abri as portas da minha caixa azul com um estalo de dedos, então sorri amargamente.

“Tenho uma coisa para você”, disse.

“E qual é a ocasião?” Você ronronou, e eu me diverti com a surpresa em seu rosto quando estendi minha chave de fenda sônica. Internamente, sabia que seria a última vez que veria seu rosto (principalmente tão alegre!), então posso ter te encarado por alguns segundos além do aceitável, tentando memorizar cada detalhe. Você não percebeu, estava com aquele olhar maravilhado e segurava a chave de fenda com os dedos, como se temesse que eu a tomasse.

“Precisa de uma ocasião?” Tentei disfarçar. Torcia para que você captasse alguma coisa no meu olhar e insistisse por uma resposta, mas isso não aconteceu (e eu não me permiti te amaldiçoar por isso, amor, porque a culpa era toda minha. Ainda é).

Quando você foi embora, deixou a TARDIS mais vazia do que nunca. O único som que eu ouço, no momento — e que provavelmente será o único som que ouvirei por muito tempo — é a batida ritmada dos meus corações partidos, divididos em milhares de pedacinhos. Eu só duvido que algum dia eles se juntem de novo.

Admito que, muitas vezes, quando estávamos em aventuras, eu imaginei que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Eu e você, todo o tempo e o espaço, correndo por entre as estrelas (porque o que sempre fizemos de melhor foi correr!).

Eu devia ter aprendido minha lição, a essa altura: já perdi tanta gente (!). Acho que aprendi, agora. Por mais que você tente, não dá para correr para sempre.

E por mais que eu deseje o contrário, sua corrida acabou.

Só há uma coisa que nunca acaba.

Amor.

E eu tenho dois corações.

**Author's Note:**

> Referências na fic:
> 
> 1\. O quote do início é a tradução livre de um pedaço da fala da River em forest of the dead. O original é: "I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library."
> 
> 2\. "Filosofia do tempo" é uma criação minha. Não sei se já leram Shada ou se acompanham a série clássica, mas o Doctor, para virar um Time Lord, precisou passar por uma academia. Eu supus que essa seria uma das matérias que ele teria por lá.
> 
> 3\. "Doar a sua energia para salvar a minha vida" é uma referência a "Let's kill Hitler"
> 
> 4\. "Presa por um crime que não cometeu" é uma referência a vários episódios, e principalmente "The wedding of River Song", "The impossible astronaut" e "the time of angels".
> 
> 5\. "Quando perdeu seus pais" é uma referência a "Angels take Manhattan".
> 
> 6\. "The doctor lies" ou "o doutor mente" (traduzido livremente) é uma regra que a River muitas vezes soltou pela série.
> 
> 7\. "Nem uma linha" é uma referência a quando o Doctor diz que o tempo pode ser reescrito, e a River diz "Not those days. Not one line. Don't you dare" (Não aqueles dias. Não uma linha. Não se atreva).
> 
> 8\. "Eu e você, todo o tempo e o espaço, correndo por entre as estrelas" é uma referência à fala "You and me. Time and space. You watch us run" (eu e você, tempo e espaço, nos veja correr).


End file.
